


on top of the world

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: it’s rare for them to be able to make memories together when they’re always practicing—and a kiss at the top of the world is certainly one Kageyama wants to remember.— a kagehina one-shot





	on top of the world

It’s an unusually cool summer, and Kageyama is making the most out of it. He spends most of his time practicing or going running—but sometimes, Hinata manages to draw him out into the city to spend the day together. Today, he’s insistent on going to an amusement park in Tokyo. Kageyama doesn’t make a habit of going that far from home, but he’s unfortunately weak-willed when it comes to Hinata.

The redhead can’t sit still on the train, and he’s wearing the biggest, brightest smile Kageyama has ever seen. It’s hard to be annoyed when he looks so happy, so maybe it’s better to resign himself to fate. “Shouyou, sit still.”

“I  _can’t_!” Hinata explodes like a condensed bomb of excitement, turning his 1000-watt grin Kageyama’s way. “I get to spend the whole day with you, and we’re even going to Tokyo… I’m way too excited to sit still!”

It’s even harder not to be happy about  _that_ , so Kageyama turns away irritably. “Whatever, just quit grinning like an idiot. It’s pissing me off.”

“But how can I?” Hinata bumps against his shoulder, unperturbed by his scowl. “Summer is the best, since I get to spend the whole time with you.”

 _Thank god_  the train arrives before Kageyama can lose his composure. Hinata is way too honest for his own good. “Come on, let’s hurry and go!” He pulls him up and they join the thick crowd of people on the platform.

“Um… I think it’s this way,” Hinata says slowly, pointing to the left. “Do you still have the directions, Tobio?”

“Hang on.” Kageyama digs his phone out of his pocket to pull up a map. “It’s actually this way. Come on.”

They manage to make it out of the station and walk the three blocks to the amusement park. Hinata won’t shut up the whole way, chattering on excitedly about what he wants to do when they get there. Kageyama is relieved when they finally arrive, because if he stares at Hinata for  _one more second_  he might have to kiss him senseless, right there in front of everybody. He’s just too damn  _cute_.

“Shouyou, stick close to me when we get inside or you’ll definitely get lost,” he warns before they go in, managing to collect himself. “It’ll be really busy, so don’t run off.”

“Okay!” Hinata agrees eagerly. “Hurry up, hurry up: I want to see  _everything_!”

“Stay  _close_ , I said!” Kageyama scolds when he runs ahead. “Dammit, dumbass!” He catches him by the hand in the nick of time. “Do  _not_  leave my side.” After Hinata settles down some, he relaxes his grip. “Good: now, where do you want to go first?”

“The Ferris wheel,” Hinata says instantly, eyes shining again. “Can we? I’ve never been on one before.”

Kageyama hides a smile in his shoulder.  _God_ , he loves him… “Yeah, let’s go.”

The Ferris wheel is taller than Kageyama thought. He’s never been on one, either, but they look… interesting. A wheel that carries people into the sky is a pretty weird concept. At least Hinata seems excited about it: he’s still grinning from ear to ear. “Whoa, it’s  _huge_!” He pulls Kageyama into the line, craning his neck to see the top. “It might be taller than Tokyo Tower.”

“No way,” Kageyama scoffs. “It just  _looks_  bigger because we’re standing right in front of it. When we’re at the top you’ll be able to see that Tokyo Tower is way taller.”

“We’ll just have to wait, then. Oh, we’re next!”

They step into a carriage and Kageyama has to steady Hinata when it wobbles. When the operator closes the door, it sways even more, making Kageyama a bit queasy. At least it’s going slower than he was expecting. It’s also not entirely unpleasant, considering Hinata likes it so much.

“Hey, we’re almost at the top!” He grabs Kageyama’s sleeve excitedly. “Can you really see Tokyo Tower?” Hinata leans past him to peer out the window facing the city, so close that their chests are almost touching. “I don’t see it…”

“Hey, Shouyou…” Kageyama grabs him by the hood of his sweatshirt and uses it to pull his head down. “Can I kiss you?”

“What’s with the suddenly change of topic, huh?” Hinata’s face flushes in an incredibly satisfying way. “We’re… we’re in public, too…”

“Not really. There’s nobody here but the two of us.” Kageyama pulls on one of his hoodie strings absentmindedly. “Please?” He might be toying with him a little, but he’s too easy to tease. “You don’t want to?”

“It’s not that…” Hinata glances around hesitantly—as if anyone could possibly see them up here. “Ugh…  _fine_. But just a quick one, okay? Really quick.”

“Yeah.” Kageyama grabs him by the waist and pulls his hood down farther, kissing him in a way that he knows will banish all rational thoughts from Hinata’s head.

He lied: he absolutely can’t make it quick. With Hinata, he wants to go as slowly as possible and savor every single moment. It’s rare for them to be able to make memories together when they’re always practicing—and a kiss at the top of the world is certainly one Kageyama wants to remember.


End file.
